Killua vs Sasuke (Naruto vs Hunter X Hunter)
Intro Sasuke vs Killua.png|Base thumbnail m.png|Power up Thumbnail Wiz: Ah, Electricity, the thing that powers homes, cars and other stuff! Boomstick: ' But these Edgelords decided to weaponize it!' Wiz: Killua Zoldyck, the middle child of the Zoldyck family Boomstick: And Sasuke Uchiha, the lone survivor of the Uchiha clan, He's wiz and im boomstick Wiz: And It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... A D E A T H B A T T L E ''' Killua transmutes into DEATH BATTLE!!! Wiz: Imagine, if you will, a family that lives on a tall mountain, a family that hones on a special skill... Assassination. That is the Zoldyck family. Boomstick: '''And the middle child is Killua Zoldyck Boomstick: Wait, this kid! Wiz, where is the real script!'' Wiz: You're holding it! Anyway, yeah he doesn't look that powerful but at the age of 3, he could very well assassinate you! Showing great promise at a pretty young age, Killua's parents wanted him to join the family business. But he showed even more possibilities because he had white hair. Boomstick: ''' What does hair color have to do with anything Wiz: Before I answer your question I have to tell you about the different nen types There's the Enhancer, the Conjurer, the Transmuter, the Manipulator, the Emitter and finally, the specialist. In the Zoldyck family anyone who is a Transmuter has the trait of silver hair like Killua, and his little sister Alluka. What exactly is a Transmuter? well- Boomstick: ' Strap in guys, sh!ts bout to get confusing' Wiz: A transmuter is someone who can alter something, to put it in layman's terms. When Killua found out, he altered water to be sweeter. Boomstick: Then Killua pulled the "screw the family business card" and did the one thing 15 year old me wanted to do, stab my older brother and slash my mom's eye. What a Badass Wiz: He then went to take the Hunter exam, where he met Gon Freecs, a boy who wants to become a hunter to find his dad. But then he failed. Bommsitck: Wiz, do not GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT!!! Wiz: He had illegally killed someone during the final phase Boomstick: ' Oh, well we haven't even gotten to the best part yet! Remember when wiz said that he was a transgender! well uh' Wiz: First off I said TRANSMUTER and second BOOMSTICK I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU PUT UP SOME FANFIC I WILL KILL YOU Boomstick: ' Don't worry, after what I've seen googling it, I will never do you like that Wiz! Now uh, it's very important that you remember this, he is immune to lightning' Wiz: Good job Boomstick! Though, A for effort as that's not entirely true, it still hurts him. But with a combination of ten and his resistance to electricity, he might be. Boomstick: And Wiz, he can also absorb electricity! Wiz: And by absorbing enough he can turn into... Wiz: Godspeed! This form has 2 properties, speed of lightning, 'nuff said there Boomstick: '''And Whirlwind, which gives him a FREAKING SPIDEY SENSE Wiz: I feel that part was pretty unnecessary. --------------------------------------------------------SKILLS Nail claws: Gives him claws using his fingernails. Able to rip out a heart. Rhythm Echo: Using a certain amount of steps, he can create after images to confuse opponent Lightning palm: Close up attack that can stun opponent: Lightning Bolt: Goes up in the air to attack opponent with a thunder bolt. The Snake Awakens: swings yoyo's around to act as a field of defense ----------------------------------------------------------- Wiz: He was strong enough to open the 5th door at the Zoldyck Estate. Since each door doubles it's likely 64 Tons Boomstick: ' Yeah, and that's not all, you see killua owns 2 50 tons yoyos and 2x50= 100 tons Wiz: He might be 14, but Killua is a force to be reckoned with. Killua: "Assassination—It's the family trade. We all take it up. My folks see me as an exceptional prospect. But I don't see that I should have to live up to their expectations." Sasuke Seeks revenge in DEATH BATTLE Wiz: The Uchiha clan is one force to be reckoned with. They even help CREATE the Hidden Leaf Village, home to the great Naruto Uzumaki, However the Uchiha clan is kinda like the republicans of the Hidden Leaf Village. Boomstick: ' But there was one fateful night that a boy will never forget''' Wiz: That boy, is Sasuke Uchiha. His clan murdered by his big brother, Itachi, Sasuke went to seek revenge Boomstick: And the best way to do that is to graduate from the ninja academy, and with that training, he was able to do, jujitsu Wiz: Err, actually ninjutsu Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Became a DBX Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Electricity' themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Assassin Vs. Assassin Themed Death Battles Category:"Shonen Jump" Themed Death Battles